esamirfandomcom-20200213-history
Landsraad Palatine Guard
The Landsraad Palatine Guard '('Landsraad Palatijnse Garde in Tarajani Dutch) is the military corp responsible for the protection and custody of the Tarajani Landsraad and its seat, Palace Van Geldern. Formed in 1815, after a deliberation of the Landsraad and with the authorization of King Conrad II, it was the direct successor of the previous Major Guard, established as far as 1540, even before the birth of a Tarajani unified monarchy. Its ranks are filled on a voluntary basis, and are open exclusively to foreigners, the only exception being for officers, usually coming from Tarajani Landweer ranks (although they can also be foreign citizens). Service in the Palatine Guard guarantees the obtainment of Tarajani citizenship. History Since 1540 protection of the body known as Landsraad was assured by the Major Guard, a combined military corp, whose ranks were filled by volunteers coming from the armies of all Major Houses. Even after 1597,and the birth of the Tarajani Kingdom, the Guard retained its duties, often used by the Landsraad as a tool for ensuring its own protection and independence against growing interference by the Kings. With the gradual transfer of power from Merlberg and the other cities to Astana, by both the Royal Court and the Landsraad Houses, the Guard became a political tool in the delicate balance between the two major powers of Tarajani politics. However, in 1789, the Liberal Revolution changed it all: when the Landsraad was attacked by revolutionaries, the whole Major Guard was annhilated while saving time for the nobles to seek refuge outside the capital. A partial attempt of reconstitution was made the following year, but the Second Battle of Horatstadt of 1791, and the consequent defeat suffered by the Landsraad forces, brought it to a sudden halt. After the end of the Altigantan Wars and the restoration of the old order in Tarajan, the Landsraad decided to institute a new corp for its protection. King Conrad II, eager to amend the past wounds between the Crown and the Major Houses, authorized its formation. It was the birth of the Palatine Guards. In the new climate of cooperation between Crown and Landsraad, the Palatine Guard became the symbol of the restored order and peace, and even actively participated in some campaigns deemed by the Landsraad of particular importance for the Kingdom's interests (such as the Second Ashari War of 1859-60, and the Karabak War of 1913-14). The Palatine Guard was, since its formation, exclusively formed by foreigners who, in exchange for their service, could obtain full Tarajani citizenship. .]] In 1914, the Palatine Guard once again faced the attack of revolutionaries and, together with most of the Royal Guard Corps, was annhilated during the first phase of the revolution. It was reformed in exile in 1929, and actively fought during the Tarajani Civil War, at first ensuring the protection of the eastern coastal States loyals to the Crown, then participating with a more active role to the offensives of 1943-44. During these years, the Guards were mainly of Antanaresian, Casavarrian, and Arveyran, origins. With the restoration of the monarchy of 1944, and in recognition of its services, the Landsraad Palatine Guard was restored in its previous functions by King Conrad III. Category:New Tarajan